Lime-Clones
Lime-Clones is fanmade episode by Emilioalzamora20. In this episode, Dandy is wearing a Hole in the Wall costume (as a sleep shirt), and Lime is wearing a white shirt. Roles Starring * Lime * Dandy Plot Part 1 At night, before bed, in Lime's bedroom, Dandy gives some chocolate cake (Lime's favorite cake) to Lime because he needs some helping, then Lime shouts at the sight of the chocolate cake and lets out some saliva while staring at the brown cake. Dandy says that Lime should eat and should not hesitate. Lime nods, but Lime has a bad feeling. If Lime sees the chocolate cake, then Lime can't hold himself. Dandy hears him talking about leaving out some chocolate pieces, then Dandy talks, saying that it is just a small thank you from Dandy, because Dandy is always troublesome to Lime. Dandy is holding Lime's hands, who has a sad expression on his face so Dandy can not say thank you, but Lime's face turns into a regular expression, because Lime had helped Dandy in times of distress and suffering, then Lime's eye pupils turn smaller. Dandy says while closing his eyes gently, then Lime sniffs, still with the small eye pupils. After all of that, Lime has become normal, and promises that he will not refuse when asked for help, then Dandy praises him and asks him to do homework. Lime bites the chocolate cake gently while turning around. There are three books already stacked for homework, and tomorrow all books should be submitted at school (again, Lime has small eye pupils). Dandy has to sleep in his own bedroom, so Dandy abandons Lime's room, while Lime is eating chocolate cake with an angry face. When Dandy is sleeping soundly and Lime has finished eating and doing some homework, Lime continues working on it while mumbling, then suddenly Lime exclaims and has an idea. To help him, he needs some friends, which consist of around 4 people. Soon enough, the third person wants to run away, and must be pursued. Next, the fourth person is angry, and has to be killed. After that, they are all working on the homework, then they speak because it's complete, and Lime praises and thanks his friends. Then suddenly, his friends want revenge on Lime, hitting him. Lime is now angry (entire body and few parts of his arms are scratched), chasing "Dandy" to the Dandy's bedroom, where his real self is still sleeping, then Lime and "Dandy" leave the room while pursuing. Soon, it is morning, Dandy wakes up, and feels well. Dandy wonders if the homework is finished, then Dandy calls while going to Lime's room, only to be surprised. Lime's room is messy, with a few papers and books scattered around. Lime's body is severely injured, as he has scratches, blood, slightly torn ear, cracked horns. Dandy asks in panic, then Dandy has to make a phone call. Lime stands and interrupts him, as there are no robbers, and the homework is finished. Lime is going to sleep again, but Lime falls and is stabbed to death in the heart by the pencil (Dandy was unconscious when Lime is dead). Dandy later checks the book, it is finished, but Dandy wonders why Lime has injuries. He thinks that it's probably because of homework, and Dandy will start to solve the mystery. There's a time machine in the desk drawer, so Dandy goes back to last night by entering the desk drawer and using the time machine. Part 2 Dandy's machine time is set to 9 o'clock last night. He then presses the button to start. Once finished, Dandy opens the desk drawer quietly from inside. Lime is seen sitting on the floor, but it turns out that Lime is lazy. Dandy shows his angry face, then walks slowly without sounds. Lime is mumbling, while Dandy goes into the closet, then Lime gets panicky and angry, as Lime can not do this much homework alone. Lime suddenly imagines an idea, involving more help from a friend. In theory, Lime would go to 2 hours from now, where's a 2-hour further Lime. He will invite that Lime to help himself. Then, Lime would go to 4 hours from now and bring a 4-hour further Lime and also ask that Lime to help. The homework can be quickly completed if there are 5 people, so Lime goes into a time machine. Dandy understands. It turns out that Lime is smart. Shortly afterwards, he has brought the 2-hour further Lime, but that Lime is sleepy, and gets out of the desk drawer. Dandy is surprised to the 2-hour further Lime, as he has full body injuries like the later morning's Lime. Lime asks the 2-hour further Lime why his body is covered with wounds. He shows an angry face, trying to make the real Lime guess, but he does not know. After that, Lime gets out several homework books, then Lime goes back into a time machine, while the 2-hour further Lime helps doing homework, starting from the first problem. Before long, Lime is back again in the room, opens the drawer table and takes out a still-sleepy Lime (4 hours from now, still with the same full body injury), then Lime goes back again into the time machine. Shortly afterwards, Lime's desk drawer opens, but this particular Lime does not want to do homework, then flees. The real Lime gets angry and chases, with the other two Limes also pursuing. That 6-hour further Lime is foul because he fled. That Lime finally slips and is eventually arrested, then the three Limes bring the 6-hour further Lime to Lime's bedroom, even though that Lime still does not want to be grabbed, until finally he gives in. The three Limes decided send an invite to the 8-hour further Lime. The real Lime then goes back to the time machine. Not long after, the desk drawer opens, then the very angry 8-hour further Lime shows up, and he wants to kill the real Lime. That Lime brings a piece of iron, scaring the real Lime, and gets chased by him. The 6-hour further Lime must stop the fight between the real Lime and the 8-hour further Lime. Finally the fight has stopped, and they all continue the work in the house. Because there are more and more difficult questions, the five Limes talk a lot and get noisy, while Dandy is peeking. After an hour later, everything's finally completed. Lime praises himself. Now, Lime is saying that the four Limes have to be sent back to their respective time and rest, but the four Limes want revenge. They approach the real Lime and beat him. Lime screams. Now, his body is covered with the same wounds as the four Limes. The four Limes enter the desk drawer and close it. Lime tidies up the homework book, rests and sleeps. Two hours later, however, Lime is in a deep sleep, when suddenly the desk drawer is opened, revealing Lime from 9 hours earlier who then wakes him up. The real Lime asks who he is. The past Lime says that he came from 9 hours ago, and needs help with the homework. Lime is surprised, as the homework should have been completed that time, then the 9-hour earlier Lime brings the real Lime, but Lime will not walk, pushing the past Lime away. Dandy opens the closet door slightly, feeling pity for Lime's troublesome problem. Two hours later, Lime returns back to his normal time (Dandy closes his closet quickly), rests and sleeps. Four hours later, Lime sleeps soundly, but then, the same past Lime comes again to ask for help. The real Lime doesn't feel like it, and does not walk into the drawer, pushing the past Lime away again. Six hours later, Lime has completed the forced help and opens the desk drawer. Lime has no more power now, wanting to die because of sleepiness, and Lime remembers that there's a past Lime 6 hours and 8 hours after the whole trouble happened, so Lime quickly hides in the closet. Opening it, Lime is surprised to see Dandy, so Lime asks Dandy for help. Dandy nods, so Lime keeps himself hidden. Not long after, the past Lime comes out of the desk's drawer, but it turns out that there's no one. Then, Dandy opens the closet, and he shakes his head, telling Lime that the latter has lied. The past Lime is not happy that he can not do their homework, then Dandy remembers. Dandy says "Uh, don't!" and throws both Limes away. Dandy can only apologize, and some time Dandy will give another chocolate cake. Eight hours later, Lime comes out of the desk drawer in anger, then Lime pursues Dandy for letting the past Lime know. Dandy is scared. He then runs to the bedroom where Dandy is sleeping. Still being chased by Lime, Dandy needs help, but another Lime comes and catches the chasing Lime, who is then brought away. At that time, Dandy can only apologize again because of the troublesome Lime. Dandy then brings the homework books, only to hallucinate that they are loaves of baked brown bread. Deaths * Lime has his heart punctured by a pencil. Injuries *Lime is beaten up by the other different-time-period Limes. Trivia * This episode marks the first time where Lime is wearing a white shirt. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes